


哭出来就好了

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 伪骨科 重组家庭哥哥弟弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

01

杨九郎大摇大摆地住进张云雷家里并没有和张云雷提前打招呼。所以当张云雷看到卧室沙发上多了这么多的东西的时候，第一动作就是把它们扔出去。

随后他就听到了一阵哀嚎，杨九郎抓着他的头发从卫生间急急忙忙地走出来。

“你干嘛呀，那是我的东西。”

“我知道啊。”张云雷拿起沙发上的抱枕坐下来，“所以我扔了。”

“你扔了干嘛？”

“这里是我家。”

张云雷分得很清楚，自从他爸妈离婚之后他就分得特别清楚，家里给的卡直接扔进了垃圾桶里，除了这套作为他十八岁生日礼物以他的名义购买的房子，他没再拿过家里的一分钱。现在要杨九郎这个莫名其妙成了他哥哥的人住进他的家里，天底下哪有这么美的事情。

“我知道有很多事情是我们都没办法控制的。”杨九郎挠了挠头，他被张云雷的话弄得有些生气，“你爸和我妈再婚，我无论是法律上还是年龄上，都是你的哥哥，这是你再怎么不情愿都得承认的事实。”

“他们度蜜月去了，我刚从国外回来没地方住，你爸让我来找你的。”杨九郎把扔进门外的东西一一捡回来，走到张云雷面前看着他，“不然你以为我为什么要来受这种委屈？”

反客为主的杨九郎没管张云雷，直接从冰箱里掏出了瓶饮料扔给张云雷：“冰箱里的酒，被我扔了，喝酒误事，你爸和我说他希望你把酒给戒了。”

“杨九郎。”张云雷强忍着即将爆发的怒火攥紧了拳头，“你哪里来的资格管我？”

“有没有资格，要试试才知道。”杨九郎丝毫不怕，挑着眉接受了张云雷的宣战。

厨房也不是很小，杨九郎也根本没有想躲。他被推到水池边翻过身子的时候才明白张云雷要干什么，他穿着宽松的运动短裤，柔软的布料除了能够遮挡再起不到别的作用。张云雷的皮带蹭着他的屁股，硬是让他觉得头皮发麻。

他这个异父异母的弟弟，怀着对重组家庭的不悦竟然脱掉裤提枪撞进了自己的屁股里。

“张云雷，我警告你不要放肆。”

“你硬了。”张云雷的手伸进裤子里攥住了男人最骄傲的地方，他冷笑了两声，贴着杨九郎的耳朵，吹了口气，“哥哥，你喜欢男人吗？”

搬过来和张云雷一起住之前，杨九郎就听他爸爸说过，张云雷这个人很难搞。不是故意刁难使小性子的那种难搞，张云雷对自己不上心的事物和人没一点在意和关心，但不能触碰他的底线。

张云雷的底线，是守好他自己一个人的家。

一个只有他自己，并不需要别人的孤独又充实的家。

两个人在床上结束运动之后，张云雷扯了一床被子把两个人都盖住，坐起来去摸床头柜上的烟。火机还没把烟点上，杨九郎就伸手过来夺走了张云雷嘴里的烟。

“我不喜欢抽烟。”杨九郎解释道，“特别是事后，像是不负责任的混蛋一样。”

“你和别人做过吗？”张云雷没过烟瘾，仍然做着抽烟的手势摸了摸唇瓣，“你妈知道你的取向吗？”

“不知道，我没和她说。”杨九郎抬起手挡住了自己的眼睛，好让自己逃避掉白炽灯光的刺眼，“我说了她也不会管我。”

“那你有对象吗？”

回应张云雷的是飞过来的枕头，和杨九郎翻身下床的动作：“少管我的事情。”

吃饭的时候两个人谁都没讲话，气氛就这么僵着。两个人才刚做过干柴烈火的事情，而现在却像是从没见过面的陌路人。

在这之前，张云雷见过一回杨九郎。他对杨九郎没什么印象，只有那样一个高高瘦瘦的人穿着便装听话地跟在那一对新人身后。杨九郎是别人口中的，成熟懂事的好儿子，而张云雷就是那对新人口中的，被宠坏了不懂分寸的长不大的坏儿子。

杨九郎第一次帮张云雷打圆场，他说没关系，我毕竟大着张云雷两岁，有什么事都会帮着张云雷。

真是虚伪。张云雷并没领会杨九郎的好意，只是把脾气全都发泄在餐具上，叮叮当当的，引起了杨九郎的注意，但是杨九郎并没过来和他说话。

张云雷吃完饭把碗一推，推给了杨九郎：“饭后你把碗给洗了吧。”

“凭什么我洗？”杨九郎把张云雷拉回去，也把碗一推地看着他，“吃过了也睡过了，那么现在我们应该坐下来好好地谈判了吧？”

“有什么好谈判的？”

“我不想在这里找不痛快，也不想每天板着个脸和你打嘴仗。”杨九郎点了点桌子，“你爸让我搬过来和你一起住无非就是想要我们俩增进感情，对这个重新组建起来的家不是那么地排斥。”

“增进感情，怎么增进？”张云雷冷冷笑了两声，“和哥哥滚上床，做着情侣之间才能做的事，这样增进感情吗？”

“张云雷，是你先和我做的。”

一霎时的沉默，张云雷去客厅里拿了烟。这一回杨九郎没有再阻止他，只是向后靠在椅背上，不知道他脑海里在想些什么样的事情。

“你谈恋爱了吧，”张云雷吐出了一个漂亮的烟圈，“那人是不是也会抽烟，尤其喜欢在做完之后，抽一根事后烟？”

“但是你们，分手了吧？”

杨九郎闭上眼睛，一场异国恋而已。他本来不太相信时间和距离真的能够把一份看起来甜蜜的爱情弄得支离破碎，直到他自己亲身经历过了，他才知道，世间最玩不起的就是感情。

他回国前说的分手，转眼之间家里就多了个新的男人。只穿着内裤光着脚在冰箱里扒拉着吃的，和杨九郎打了照面之后，还能够亲切地打声招呼。

不过都是床伴关系，谈个屁的海誓山盟和甜甜蜜蜜。杨九郎机票订得比谁都快，落地的时候才发现自己在国内根本就没有住处。

他妈妈打电话来，责怪他的突然回国，质问他在国外待得好好的干嘛要回来。他不吭声，沉默是最好的应答，紧接着他就听到张云雷的父亲，温柔着说没事，让他来找张云雷。

杨九郎对张云雷的印象不坏，只是觉得他有些孩子气。枯燥乏味的生活里他很少有过这样争吵的乐趣，张云雷给他带来了那么点生气。

包括后面，张云雷把他摸硬了，带到床上去，他知道不对，但是那一刻他为了发泄，还是和张云雷滚到了一起。他才刚经历了失恋和家庭重组，他在这中间没有抱怨过一句，也没有人对他说过关心他的话。

从今后，这个世界上，真正关心他的人，只剩下他自己了。杨九郎再次睁开眼睛的时候张云雷走到了他的面前，张云雷把桌子上的烟灰缸拿了过来，捻灭了手中的烟，勾了勾杨九郎的下巴。

“我不针对你，要在同一个屋檐下相处也行。”张云雷的眼睛里藏着那么点笑意，他拍了拍杨九郎的脸，“但我要你答应我一件事情。”

“什么事情？”

“我俩，在一起。”

如果这是报复父母的离婚再娶，那么张云雷显然是不够理智。孩子心性又出来了，杨九郎翘起二郎腿打量着张云雷，在思考他这话里面有多少理智的成分。

“我是你哥哥。”

“都上过床了，你和我说你是我哥哥，未免太晚了点吧。”张云雷弯下腰，双手扣住杨九郎的腰，轻轻地擦着杨九郎的耳垂，却不张嘴咬住，“哥哥，我们没有血缘关系。”

“哥哥，我喜欢你的身体，可以和我在一起吗？”

“滚蛋。”杨九郎推开了他，拿了手机拉开椅子，他临走前还不忘看了桌上的碗筷，“你去把碗筷给洗了。”

张云雷的手撑在桌子上：“我记得你之前说过，你会让着我的，因为你比我大几岁。”

话是这样说，可是谁让谁这可不一定。寻常家里，哥哥欺负弟弟，都是常有的事情。张云雷把碗筷一股脑地丢进洗手池里，不带半点脸色，直接走出了厨房。

家里只有一个卫生间，当时装修的时候张云雷只想过自己一个人住，没想过有旁人同居。他直接叫人来改造了原本的格局，多了几间书房，放了自己喜欢的听音乐的设备，还有各种各样的收藏品。就连卧室，也只是有一两间没有收拾的空房。

要收拾肯定是来不及的，谁想睡谁收拾去。张云雷路过卫生间的时候听到里面有着动静，不像是洗澡的水声，更像是谁在放音乐。他推门进去，看到放在浴室之外的，杨九郎的手机正欢快地唱着歌，声音还是最大。

水声和音乐声交织着，张云雷的家里从来没有这么热闹过。

杨九郎并没有去收拾客房，他直接换了睡衣睡进了张云雷的床。他是来和张云雷平起平坐地生活的，不是过来看张云雷脸色寄人篱下的，既然张云雷没给他这样的待遇，他就直接分着张云雷的吃穿用度。

一张床上都睡过来了，他还是张云雷的法律上的哥哥，他矫情个屁。

张云雷没有睡着，他背对着杨九郎，看着窗外的月色。他不是因为失眠睡不着，也不是因为床上多了个人。他这个人百思不得其解的事情，一定要给解决了。

“杨九郎，你以后洗澡的时候，可不可以别放音乐了？”

“不行，把你的嘴闭上，老实睡觉。”杨九郎也是背对着他睡的，声音像是从远方来的，遥远但是清晰。

“还有，叫我哥哥。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

杨九郎赶到酒店的时候，已经晚了。他推开门，床上大大方方地躺着两个人，一个是张云雷，另一个人看起来和杨九郎差不多年纪。

张云雷上衣没穿，被子只盖到胸口，锁骨裸露在外面。皮肤上的红点无法忽视，杨九郎一时竟分不清到底是那天晚上他们做完留下的痕迹还是新覆盖上去的。张云雷看到杨九郎来，歪着头对他笑。

“这人谁啊？”躺在张云雷身边的人要凑过来，蹭进张云雷到胸膛里。杨九郎不知道他们被子底下干的是什么勾当，只能够看得到被子里来回蠕动的轮廓。

张云雷摸了一下别在耳朵上的烟，笑着说：“这是我哥哥。”

衣服直接甩到了床上，杨九郎掀开被子把那个他不认识的人踹到床下。他的动作太粗鲁了，不带一点温柔，和之前都不一样。张云雷看着地上被踢到双手抱头求饶的男人，忽然觉得要是真有这么个哥哥护着，也还不错。

可惜了，他爸妈只生了他一个人。

张云雷把短袖找出来穿上，下床的时候绕过杨九郎去浴室，还没迈开两步就被杨九郎拦住。他看着杨九郎因为他而愠怒的神色，只是勾了勾唇。

“你和别人上床干什么？”杨九郎被他的笑激怒，不知是从这笑里面看到了曾经捉奸的自己，还是惋惜张云雷乱用自己的身体。

既然选择了和杨九郎上床，说要和杨九郎在一起，现在又和别人搞到床上去，到底是为了什么。

“我为什么不能和别人上床？”张云雷反问他，“我想和你上床，我也说了要和你在一起，你回应我了吗？你什么都没给我答复，我一个单身男人，为什么不能和别人上床？”

做这出戏就是为了引杨九郎来，就是为了逼杨九郎答应和自己在一起。张云雷打掉杨九郎的手：“哥哥，你为什么这么生气，你的弟弟和别人上了床，又和你没关系。”

张云雷以为杨九郎扬起来的巴掌会落到他的脸上，手风来得太快了，他下意识地闭上眼睛，却一直没有感受到该落下来的那一掌。他睁开眼，对上杨九郎那双有些委屈，不肯流泪的眼睛。

“九郎......”

“别和别人上床。”杨九郎转过了身，他去摸自己的车钥匙，胡乱擦了一把脸把张云雷推去浴室，“你把自己搞好，我在楼下车里等你。”

张云雷这个人吃软不吃硬。他不怕横，唯独害怕杨九郎突然的沉默和示弱。每每杨九郎低头他就拿杨九郎没有任何办法，就算是争吵也会停下来，这个时候张云雷习惯叫他“九郎”。

他在杨九郎面前从不好好地叫他哥哥，只有在讥讽他或者在旁人面前让他难堪的时候，才会叫他哥哥。

还有在有生理需求的时候，会喊哥哥哄着杨九郎。

刚刚那一巴掌应该落下来的，可是杨九郎没有。张云雷看着镜子里自己锁骨胸口的红点，低着头笑了笑。水龙头被拧开，凉水冲出来张云雷随意掬了一捧，使劲地把那些印记擦掉。

胸口被擦红了，那些印记全都化成水池里的一滩红水，顺着抽水口流了下去。

张云雷刚上车杨九郎就把车门给锁了，张云雷也没多奇怪，只是把自己外套的拉链拉开，露出好看又白皙的脖子，低着头找烟。

“什么时候学会的抽烟？”杨九郎把他拿出来的打火机抢过来，塞在自己的裤子口袋里。

“自己出来挣钱，压力太大抽上的。”张云雷没隐瞒，只是把烟也扔给杨九郎，靠着后背闭目养神。连他自己也不记得，烟酒这些东西具体是什么时候上了他的身的。

“和你说一事儿。”杨九郎侧过身来帮他把安全带系上，突如其来的束缚感和锁扣落扣的声音让张云雷睁开眼看向杨九郎。

“说吧，什么事。”

“如果是为了激怒我，或者是来报复你爸的离婚和再婚去和别人上床，以后这种事情不用做。”

“我报复他们的婚姻？杨九郎，我是在逼你点头，同意和我在一起。”张云雷顺着话口说下去，伸出手要去摸杨九郎的脸，杨九郎躲过去了。

“杨九郎，你刚刚委屈，是又想起前男友了吗？”

一脚油门踩下去，张云雷身子往前一冲，差一点就撞到了头。他抓着扶手回头瞪了一眼杨九郎：“开慢点会死吗？”

“会。”

杨九郎有时候就特别不爱搭理张云雷，他自己也不知道，为什么看见张云雷和别人上床会这么愤怒。要说尽责，他这个哥哥未免也太入戏了些，这么快就进入角色。但杨九郎自己知道，他不理智，他总会想到自己那段失败了的爱情。

车停在了私家车库里，两个人谁也没急着下车。张云雷又想要掏出烟，才想起他的打火机还在杨九郎那里。他对杨九郎伸手，得来的是杨九郎响亮的一巴掌。

“把烟酒给戒了，上瘾的时候给我忍着。”

“忍不住怎么办？”张云雷勾着嘴角，“哥哥，不帮弟弟一把吗？”

座位被调着放了下来，杨九郎没以为张云雷会在这里做。他被按在车窗上，脸贴着冰凉的车窗，两股之间一凉，他的裤子就这么被张云雷扒了下来。

张云雷的力气不小，揉着杨九郎的小弟弟一根手指直接戳进他的屁眼里：“哥哥，你这个二弟真的好容易就翘起来，我也是你的弟弟，你喜欢哪个？”

“少说这些放屁的话。”杨九郎咬着牙，“会不会弄，我都被你弄疼了。”

“那还不是因为你太紧，”张云雷身上竟然有润滑剂，杨九郎在被润滑的时候才反应过来，张云雷贴着他的耳边吹气，“哥哥一点都不像和人做过一样，哥哥紧得像个处。”

“闭嘴，别叫我哥哥。”杨九郎被按软了身子，就这么屈服他有些烦躁，气势上不输着张云雷。

他的反抗却让张云雷越来越兴奋，张云雷顶进来的时候杨九郎只能紧紧地抓住车把手。张云雷说：“不是你让我喊你哥哥的吗？”

歪理倒是一大堆，张云雷退出来的时候杨九郎抓住了他把他重新撞了回来。东西重新抵进柔软的内壁两个人都是一个激灵。张云雷疑惑杨九郎是要干什么，抬起头来把他的脸扳过来。

“抱一会儿。”杨九郎有气无力地开口。

车椅被放平，张云雷仔细地看着杨九郎的脸，他从这张脸上看不出任何表情来，杨九郎隐藏得很好。张云雷觉得杨九郎是带着面具生活的人，从来不吐露自己的悲喜，永远都在操心着别人。

就连他一开始也以为，杨九郎不过是说着漂亮话的虚伪的人。但是他每一次都看见杨九郎的软肋。

“我也不喜欢家庭再重组，我的感情生活也一团糟。张云雷，我这样的状态，你别来招惹我。烟酒的瘾上来了，如果你觉得这种方式能够压得下你的瘾，我也不矫情，会和你做。”

“就是不和我在一起是吗？”张云雷眼中有着凌厉，“我们两个都是单身，为什么不可以。”

“别以为我不知道，就是因为我是你哥哥，所以你才想要来招惹我。你想让整个家都不安生，是吗？”

“多少还有些别的原因，”被猜中心思的张云雷缓和了脸色，低着头自嘲地笑了笑，“我还有些喜欢你的身体。”

“你刚刚死命打我床上的那个人，我有那么一刻觉得我甚至有些喜欢你了。”

张云雷把扔在地上的润滑剂捡起来，抽了纸巾让杨九郎把弄脏的车垫擦一擦。车震的坏处就是处理起来并不是很方便，好在私家车库里黑得很，没人会过来，胡乱闹着都没关系，只需要事后送去车店。

杨九郎洗澡的时候依旧把手机带了进去，隔着挡板放着最大的音乐。张云雷推开门，把手机拿过来按了暂停键。隔板被拉开，一团雾气中张云雷看到了杨九郎炸着毛的脑袋。

“你干嘛？”

“又不是没人在家，你放什么音乐？”

杨九郎把隔板推开，站直了身子：“哦，是啊，家里不是没人......”

“以前我一个人在家洗澡总是怕有人来，所以音乐也要放到最大，万一有人进来了把音乐弄停了，我就知道了。”

一屋子的热气，张云雷被拉进去的时候才反应过来杨九郎的举动。他看着赤裸着身子的杨九郎突然之间红了脸。他虽然把杨九郎吃干抹净了，可是这样突然地对视谁都会有些不自在。

“我都不害羞，你紧张什么？”杨九郎身上的沐浴露很香，香得张云雷心猿意马，神游乱想。

“我没紧张，别诱惑我。”

杨九郎抬起手把张云雷的衣服脱下来：“既然进来了，就一起洗吧。”

扣子解到最后一颗，张云雷目不转睛地看着杨九郎，他听见杨九郎说：“乖乖喊一声哥哥，保证以后听我的话，我就考虑考虑要不要和你在一起。”

这算色诱。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

张云雷的电话向来是没有预兆的。在会议中的杨九郎看见手机屏幕上愉快地跳出来自己给张云雷备注的冤家弟弟的来电，第一反应就是给挂掉。

一旁的同事压低了声音和他讲着小话：“九郎，你什么时候有的弟弟，我记得你是独生子啊。”

“哦，是我异父异母的亲弟弟。”杨九郎看了一眼手机，打电话的人不辞辛劳地打着第二遍，第三遍......

好像要一直打到杨九郎接电话为止。

杨九郎没理会这样的胡闹，他等着会议结束了，才把电话给回过去。张云雷很快就接了电话，语气听上去并不是很好，急切又紧张。

“你挂我电话干嘛？”

“我在开会啊祖宗，有什么事儿能急着一遍又一遍地打我电话啊。”杨九郎无奈地皱着眉头，自从那一晚上他们缓和了关系后，张云雷对他也太过放肆了些，真的拿他当成了亲哥哥那样使唤着。

可在床上，也一点没把杨九郎当哥哥看。

小孩子心性，在杨九郎一句祖宗哄完之后，张云雷的语气慢慢稳定下来，语速也放慢了不少。

“要没什么事儿电话就先挂了，我这儿还忙着呢。”电话打来什么也不说，净扯一些有的没的，杨九郎没功夫和他聊天谈心，还有一大堆事情等着杨九郎呢。做不完还得要加班。

“有事儿，”张云雷立刻说道，“前几天你说你加班晚，都是住在公司里的，今晚，你回家吗？”

从杨九郎被送去国外留学开始，就没人再问过杨九郎什么时候回家。回家吗，真是一句久违又难得的问候，突然之间就像是有了依靠，总有一个人在等着你，记挂着你。

一瞬间涌上来的那么点温暖让杨九郎缓和了语气，真像个哄孩子的大哥哥一样：“手头上的事如果我要忙完了，就回去。”

“还有多少？”

“没多少了，只要你不打扰我。”

电话立刻就给挂掉了，杨九郎拿起来确认了好久，才明白过来张云雷这是为了不打扰他，让他把工作安心做完。就这么想要自己回家吗，杨九郎把手机收回去，心里笑着张云雷的做事风格。

上一次见面还是几天前，两个人吃了点饭就在沙发里简单的做了一回。回到床上的时候张云雷问他，到底考虑好了没有，要不要在一起。

张云雷讨好地说道：“我已经一周没有抽烟喝酒了，杨九郎，你还不答应我吗？”

杨九郎只是奖励了他一场床戏，杨九郎主动的。他看着躺在下面舒舒服服的像个老大爷一样的张云雷，以为这件事能够翻篇，没想到张云雷忍着后手在杨九郎想要结束的时候把他推压到身下，用力挺身再一次地贯穿了他。

“哥哥，别想逃跑。告诉我，要不要和我在一起。”

不答应他，只是因为心里别扭。杨九郎毕竟是张云雷名义上的哥哥，没有血缘关系，但是一家人总归还是要在一起见面的。再次见面要以什么样的身份介绍彼此呢，你好，这是我的弟弟，我们在一起了。

杨九郎还没和他妈妈说自己取向的问题，如果让他们知道了他还和张云雷搞在一起，后果可想而知。杨九郎总是会考虑这么多问题，考虑来考虑去，唯独没考虑到自己到底接不接受喜不喜欢张云雷。

结果就是，张云雷到现在也没得到杨九郎的回复。那天两人滚完床单，杨九郎工作就一直在加班，真的像是个为了逃避责任就以加班为借口躲起来的坏哥哥。

也不知道，张云雷是不是这样以为，误会他只是想要逃避。既然今天要回家，索性就给张云雷一个答复吧。到底要不要在一起，到底答不答应。如果在一起，就好好过，如果不在一起，也不耽误张云雷去找别的人。

那个躺在张云雷床上的男人。

杨九郎喜欢男人这件事情被张云雷知晓后，他就直接放弃了伪装。但是张云雷从来都没说过他自己到底是喜欢男人还是女人，张云雷那张好看的脸不管是男人还是女人，都应该会喜欢吧。

可是张云雷偏偏来招惹杨九郎。

下班的时候杨九郎掏出手机来看了看，他并没收到张云雷的电话。难得的没有催促，也是这么害怕工作没做完，杨九郎不回家吗？

不自主的，加了一脚油门，停到地下车库的时候也才八点。不知道张云雷吃没吃上饭，如果没吃，他就现做一点饭，两个人将就将就。算不上有多好的手艺，杨九郎也是一个人在国外被逼出来的。

开了家门，首先映入眼帘的就是一片黑暗。这让杨九郎想起来每一次念书回家，等待他的也是这样的黑暗，他叫了一声张云雷，没人应答他。

灯的开关在玄关处，杨九郎一伸手就摸到了。白炽灯光充满了整间屋子，让他悬起来的紧张的心放回了肚子里。张云雷老老实实地坐在餐桌旁的椅子上，在他面前放着一个小小的蛋糕。

“在家怎么不开灯？”杨九郎把包放下去，皱着眉头走过去，“蛋糕是怎么回事儿？”

张云雷手里握着打火机，抬起头来和杨九郎说话的时候瓮声瓮气的，鼻音严重。脸上的泪痕躲不过杨九郎的眼睛。

“今天我生日。”

换杨九郎震惊了，杨九郎以为张云雷让自己回家只是为了能够陪他。杨九郎怀着对弟弟负责任的态度，检讨了自己的确忙于工作疏忽了他这个弟弟，终于在弟弟来了电话之后决定回家。

张云雷没告诉他，今天其实是张云雷的生日。

没有一个人为他庆祝，只有他自己和一块蛋糕的生日。

“你怎么不早说，我都没给你准备礼物。”杨九郎把他的脸抬起来，擦掉了他眼角的眼泪，“还哭了，谁欺负你了，告诉哥哥，哥哥去打他。”

“谁欺负了我，你就打谁？”

“是。”杨九郎点头。

“我爸欺负我了。”张云雷眼里都是无辜，嘴上说的话可是不饶人，明摆着要杨九郎忤逆，“当然现在也是你爸。”

............

“我觉得吧.......”杨九郎犹豫了几秒，面带难色。

“别说了，把生日蜡烛点上吧。好歹也是个生日。”张云雷笑了笑，“我的生日，我只通知了你一个。”

“你那是通知吗？”杨九郎就差要给张云雷一拳，但是张云雷今天是寿星，打不得，“只是让我回家，你要是提前和我说，还能骗到你哥哥给你买生日礼物。”

“礼物有什么好的。”张云雷冷哼两下，甩出一张卡来，“你要就拿去，里面都是钱，买什么礼物都可以。”

杨九郎看着那张卡没动，过了许久他笑道：“你爸给你的吧。让你想干什么就干什么，里面没有密码，随便花，就当给你过生日了。”

“不就有几个臭钱。”张云雷吸着鼻子把生日蜡烛点起来，微弱的火光照着张云雷的脸，杨九郎把大灯关掉，静静地坐在张云雷的身边。

“从小到大，我都是一个人过生日。我爸忙，我妈也忙。我总想着，就算再忙，自己的孩子过生日，总不能不来吧。”

“可是他们每次都是给我一张卡，告诉我你想要什么就自己买。我以为我有钱了，他们就不会再给我钱了，结果我还是收到了这张卡。”

火苗跳动，在黑暗之中炸开微小又刺耳的声音。杨九郎看着那张卡，忽然觉得世间上的糟心事原来都是一个样子的。有钱的人觉得钱能够解决一切事情，当然这在没钱的时候的确是真理，但是真的当你有钱不在乎钱的时候，要这么多破钱有什么用。

他并不快乐。这个他，指的是杨九郎，也指的是张云雷。

“知道我为什么第一天和你见面就想要管着你吗？”杨九郎摸着黑去冰箱里掏出了两罐啤酒，给张云雷和自己都倒了点酒，“因为我觉得你和我差不多，都不快乐。”

“不是要我戒酒吗？”张云雷接过酒，看着自己一口闷掉的杨九郎，这才笑起来，“什么时候又这么了解我了，哥哥？”

“今天你生日，允许你胡闹。”杨九郎按着张云雷的后脑勺给他来了一下，“到了明天就不能喝了。”

两个不过二十来岁的人，没有开灯，在屋子里絮絮叨叨地讲着话，说着小时候单调又无趣的故事。像极了相互取暖的小动物，脱掉坚硬的外壳只留下柔软的躯体相互拥抱。

“许愿吧，许完愿给你做碗面。”杨九郎把桌子上的易拉罐都扔进垃圾桶里，“过生日总要有个过生日的样子才对。”

都是假的，明明知道过生日许的愿是假的，还是会双手合十，虔诚地闭上眼睛许愿。火苗的光虽然微弱，可仍然是暖的。张云雷许完愿，睁开眼睛一口气吹灭了蜡烛。

“许了什么愿望？”杨九郎帮他切了第一口蛋糕。

“愿望说出来就不灵了。”张云雷瞪了他一眼，刚刚才哭过鼻子，这时候的发怒一点威慑力都没有，十足像个抢不到糖果就哭鼻子找哥哥去打架的可怜弟弟。

“说出来看看，万一灵验了呢。”杨九郎靠在厨房门口，刚把围裙穿上。他说完这句话张云雷就站了起来，挖了一口蛋糕给杨九郎递过来。

勺子是一个，张云雷刚刚用过的。杨九郎丝毫没有嫌弃，张开嘴巴就卷走了甜甜腻腻的蛋糕。

“我刚刚许愿，要你同意和我在一起。”张云雷说完就看到杨九郎愣怔的脸色，他笑着摇了摇头，把自己心头的那么点悲伤藏好。

就说嘛，说出来的愿望就不会实现。这是杨九郎第几次委婉地拒绝他了，张云雷自己都数不清楚。

鼻子堵塞的情况越来越严重了。张云雷觉得鼻子发痒，伸手去拿纸巾，杨九郎一把将他拉进厨房抵在冰箱门上。

“我答应你。”

贴着冰箱门的后背是冷的，杨九郎嘴里蛋糕的香味是甜的；杨九郎的手是热的，张云雷的鼻尖是酸的。

“哥哥。”张云雷按住杨九郎的腰对上他的唇，将他往厨房的洗手台上推。

身后被碰着发出声响的厨具叮叮当当，杨九郎刚要回头看看有没有碗碟碎了，就觉得自己被压着不得不坐在了台面上。

“面还没吃呢，等我先把面做完。”

“可是我想先吃你。”

杨九郎又不是长寿面。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

04

和张云雷在一起后的日子和以前没什么两样，只是回家的时候多了个等待的人。两个人过着最普通寻常的日子，寻常吃饭，寻常睡觉。

床上张云雷依旧叫他哥哥，这样的羞耻感让杨九郎觉得既爽快又羞涩。身下紧得像是第一次，每一次张云雷夸赞他也会把他的脸扳过来看着他。

“哥哥，我和你的前男友比，谁更厉害？”

“滚。”回应张云雷的总是这样暴躁的字眼，然后张云雷就感觉到杨九郎微微曲起自己的腿，把漂亮柔软的后面露给张云雷看。

张云雷把事后烟给戒掉了，在意着杨九郎不喜欢。他也估摸着杨九郎的前男友也是这样的，比较之下更加不悦，于是在床上也多用了些力气。

左手伸上去，张云雷摸着左边胸口掐了一把，右手画了个圈，在杨九郎因为他手上的动作颤抖了两下后，右手紧接着就掐了一把。杨九郎双手护着胸躲过张云雷灼灼的目光，耳尖都泛了红。

没有感觉是假的，杨九郎无数次提醒自己张云雷是他的弟弟，他在和自己的弟弟做着这样的事情。但是快感又冲昏了他的脑袋，让他只能伸出手拥抱张云雷。

反正也没有血缘关系不是吗，张云雷说的对。他们本来就是一样的人，为什么不能拥抱，为什么不能在一起？就因为他的妈妈嫁给了张云雷的爸爸？

杨九郎每次做完都自己翻身下去捡扔在地上的衣服。张云雷脾气急，等不到好好地解扣子就直接把衣服撕坏。杨九郎每一次捡起来，看到破破烂烂的布就想要把这些东西摔在张云雷面前。

“你要是再给我把衣服撕坏了，我就不跟你做了。”嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，像个长辈一样地精打细算，好像在埋怨自家孩子不懂事，只会浪费撕坏衣服。

“坏了就买新的，值几个钱。”张云雷靠在床上从手机里抬起头来，脸上似有犹豫。

“怎么了？”杨九郎过来抽走了张云雷的手机，看着上面通话记录里张云雷刚刚挂断了他爸爸的电话。

“怎么不接？”杨九郎重新钻进被子里，把人拉过来挽住他的手臂，“你爸爸对你也挺好的，只是不知道你想要的是什么。”

“所以我就没再花过他的钱，哪怕我知道自己挣钱养自己有多不容易，我也没和他喊过一分苦。”张云雷握住杨九郎的手，“可是他还要我迁就他。”

“就是你不会哭，不懂对你爸爸撒娇，所以他才觉得你什么都不需要吧。”杨九郎摸着张云雷的手，这个弟弟哪里都是好看的，柔柔软软的，怎么干起人来就是不留情面的凶狠样子。

“你会哭吗？”张云雷斜着眼看了一眼杨九郎，“你除了在我床上会哭，你在你妈妈面前哭过吗？”

好像没有。杨九郎认真回想着，自从他被送出国去的那一天他就感觉到了孤独是什么滋味。一个人在异国他乡，和家人打着电话那头总是忙碌，他连病都不敢生，怕无人照顾。他一个人就这么硬生生熬了过来，看起来刀枪不入，什么都伤害不了他。

唯独张云雷最会拿捏他的软肋。

“所以你自己都不会去哭，要我对我爸低头干什么？”张云雷重新拿回自己的手机，“我不接电话，有什么问题吗？”

“反正是你爸。”杨九郎才要躺下来，张云雷就趴了过来。那样的眼神是什么意思，杨九郎太清楚了。

这种眼神不是冲他来的，是冲他的屁股。才刚做过一次，杨九郎立刻摇头：“别想了，你今天要的已经够多的了。”

“我要什么了？”

不合时宜的电话响了起来，张云雷又要挂断，杨九郎抢先一步，按了接听键放到张云雷耳边。杨九郎带着几分威胁，挑着眉头看着张云雷。

“有什么事要一直给我打电话？”张云雷硬着头皮接了，语气仍然不好。

“我没事儿不能和你打电话？”电话那头的人心情不错，并没对张云雷的语气多作计较，“过几天我和你妈妈就回去了，你和九郎一起我们吃顿饭。”

“对了，九郎搬过去和你一起住，你没刁难他吧？”

杨九郎看着张云雷阴沉的脸，立刻把电话接了过去，笑着道：“叔叔，是我，九郎。”

“啊，九郎啊，你也在旁边吗？”电话那头有些尴尬，继而大笑，“那这样最好了，你和云雷过几天一起和家里吃顿饭。大家认识认识。”

张云雷是想说话的，但是杨九郎拦着他不让他说。他真想立刻就把手机抢过来砸烂在地上，但是杨九郎匆忙地答应了饭局之后就把电话给挂断了。手机被放到床头柜上逃过一次劫难。

“你为什么不让我说话？”张云雷抓着杨九郎才刚穿好衣服的衣领，“你答应他干什么？”

“总是要吃饭的。”杨九郎拍了拍他的手，“我知道你是介意他和我妈在一起。”

“她不是我妈，她只是你妈妈。”张云雷恨恨道，“他凭什么说她是我妈妈，我妈离婚那天就出国走了。”

杨九郎的吻贴了过来，堵住了张云雷的愤怒。直到舌尖闯进口腔里，张云雷才推开他：“杨九郎，你现在是为了你妈妈来牺牲你的身体吗？”

“什么叫牺牲我的身体？”杨九郎笑着拍了拍他的脸，“我喜欢你，不能亲你？”

亲吻最能让人安神，原本烦躁的张云雷被安抚着专心接吻。他抓着杨九郎的手让杨九郎把手搭在自己的肩膀上，一点一点地去亲杨九郎的脸颊和嘴角。杨九郎的主动让张云雷低了头，老老实实地答应去吃饭。

哥哥就是哥哥，哪怕弟弟再不乐意，也知道怎么让弟弟听话。

饭店不小，张云雷一进包厢的时候就打趣杨九郎：“你猜，这是你妈花钱订的，还是我爸花钱订的？”

“他们两个现在花的钱都是夫妻的共同财产。”杨九郎侧过头看他，“你这么介意你爸给我妈花钱？”

“他自己的钱，和我有什么关系。”张云雷冷哼，“你护着你妈，我可不向着我爸。”

张云雷现在像个炸了毛的小动物，杨九郎觉得可爱，伸出手要去摸一摸他的脑袋。但是张云雷一个冷眼瞪过来，警告杨九郎别弄坏他的发型。

“我吹了好久的呢。”

杨九郎更想上手抓一抓了，但是他的手还没伸到张云雷的头上，门口张云雷的爸爸和杨九郎的妈妈手拉着手就走了进来。

如此恩爱的夫妻，看起来就像是出差已久一同回来和孩子们相聚的好父母。张云雷盯着那十指紧扣的手好久，随后发出一声冷笑。

长辈之间的婚姻和感情，只有他们自己知道。合适的脚穿合适的鞋，不合适了就换掉。张云雷从他爸爸离婚开始就没发表自己的言论，他只是气愤。冲动之下把一切都抛却了，他以为自己的爸爸不会放弃自己，会等着他回来。结果张云雷等来了自己的经济独立，也等来了他爸爸的结婚再娶的消息。

这中间他爸爸没有一次来找过他，也没安慰过他。他像个从石头缝里蹦出来的孩子，没有人关心，他因此也练就了石头心肠，不让人关心。

所以今天的饭局不是他的轮次，他只需要好好地待在杨九郎的旁边，把他的饭安安静静地吃完。

杨九郎和当初参加婚礼的时候别无两样，游刃有余地当着他们听话懂事的儿子。那个时候张云雷觉得杨九郎太过虚伪，但是现在他坐在杨九郎身边，闻着杨九郎身上的气味，莫名地感觉心安。

张云雷的眼神太过直接，杨九郎只是和张云雷对视了一眼就心虚地移开。他看了看坐在他们对面的长辈，在桌子下面用腿撞了撞张云雷的腿。

“你给我收敛点，别让他们看出来。”杨九郎压低了声音对张云雷道，“你不怕死，我可不想死。”

桌子底下的腿晃着，晃得张云雷心里痒，勾着手去摸杨九郎的手。杨九郎本来就有意拉开两人的距离，当着家人的面卿卿我我的，已经超过了他的认知。

手被打掉，张云雷抿着唇不高兴，不死心地继续拽着杨九郎的袖子：“哥哥，你不让我摸，我就直接和他们说了，说我和你上床睡觉了。”

..........

这是威胁，这是得了便宜还卖乖！

张云雷索性放下了筷子，等着杨九郎的反应。长辈两个人说说笑笑根本没注意到他们两人的这么点心思，暗度陈仓这样的刺激，张云雷喜欢。

杨九郎先是看了一眼那边的父母，把手慢慢地放了下来，才刚放到桌子底下，就被张云雷紧紧地握住。和张云雷在一起后，杨九郎越来越顺着张云雷胡闹起来，也因为这么点新鲜贪恋这样的刺激。

熟悉的温度让杨九郎慢慢放松下来，回握着张云雷的手。只是这么点温暖还没有持续多久，坐在对面的人就把目光转了过来。

话题不知道怎么转到了张云雷杨九郎的身上，张云雷的爸爸笑着把菜转到杨九郎面前：“九郎也不小了吧。”

“可说是呢，都快三十了，连个女朋友都没有。”杨九郎的妈妈笑着说道，“不像云雷还小，二十多岁正是闯荡的时候。”

“对了，九郎啊，不然妈妈给你找个人相亲看看？”

桌子底下握着的手被甩开，杨九郎回头只看见张云雷拿起筷子夹了道菜。

“真他妈难吃。”张云雷不留情面地说道。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

张云雷最终还是给了面子，一家人客客气气地吃完了饭。出了饭店张云雷的爸爸牵着杨九郎的妈妈走了，唯独剩下张云雷和杨九郎两个人在路口站了很久。

路灯亮了起来，昏黄的光线把影子拉得很长很长，两个人依偎着总比一个人寂寞着要好。张云雷靠在标了号码的路灯杆子上想要摸一摸口袋里原本应该存在的烟。

他并没有把烟完全戒掉，只是偶尔背着杨九郎偷抽两口。他在杨九郎面前不会抽烟，因为杨九郎说过他不喜欢那种呛人的烟味，也不想吸不健康的二手烟。

相比较烟味，杨九郎应该是属于糖果味的，而不是奶糖。奶糖一口咬下去只有甜到心口的味道，久而久之发涩变苦。咬开杨九郎的内心，那里面是五彩斑斓的，甜的笑脸，苦的经历，酸了牙齿的倒霉爱情和不着丝缕的那么点辛辣。

口袋里并没有烟，张云雷靠着灯柱站了一会，才转过身去坐进杨九郎的车里。这辆车是杨九郎到他家里带着的唯一值钱的东西。

杨九郎的妈妈像是早有准备，在离开的时候给了杨九郎一张条。上面是姑娘的联系方式，还有一张好看的艺术照片。张云雷拿过来，直接撕了个粉碎，开了窗全部扔出去。

“你想去相亲吗？”

没有答话，张云雷不过就是试探他。试探杨九郎到底对自己有几分真心，如果杨九郎说那是家里安排的他不得不去，那么他就会让杨九郎直接停车，他要亲自下车去把那些撕碎了的纸片捡起来拼好还给他。

如果是这样，那他会说：我去你妈的杨九郎。

但是杨九郎什么都没说。车子停稳在地下车库，杨九郎甚至都没等他，直接锁了车坐着电梯上了楼。杨九郎的脸上没有任何的表情，让人不知道他在想什么。

从饭局上那句话开始，就没人在乎着杨九郎心里是什么感受。是告诉自己的母亲，您的儿子其实喜欢男人刚刚被分手，还是告诉她，您的儿子其实已经和您再婚的这个人的儿子搞在了一起。

两者他都不知道怎么开口，一道相亲的符又贴到了他的面前。他的妈妈向来如此，觉得自己的儿子应该是什么样的，应该在什么年纪做着什么样的事情。这一切都要在她的掌控之下，绝不能脱离了她的判断。

从小到大，杨九郎做过的最叛逆的事情，就是在认清了自己的取向之后背着自己的妈妈和别的男人在一起了。遇见了张云雷之后他好像更叛逆了些，答应了弟弟的无理取闹，答应了弟弟看起来毫无道理的追求。

张云雷应该生气了，一回家就甩掉了自己身上的衣服。枕头从卧室里飞出来，砸到杨九郎的怀里。门紧接着就被关上了，一系列动作做完的安静让杨九郎站在门外无声地叹了口气。

杨九郎没说要去相亲，他都还没怎么样呢，里面这位竟然生了气。杨九郎拧了拧门把锁，轻而易举地推开了门。

如果是真的生气，张云雷就会把他锁在门外了。但是张云雷没有，他摔上门，就是为了杨九郎能够推门进来，能够放下身段哄哄他。

这一招当年张云雷使过，对张云雷的爸爸。

但是当年张云雷失败了。

床上的人背着身子听见推门声并没有动静，杨九郎悄悄走过去，还没等他掀开被子，床上的人就盘腿坐了起来。横着一张严肃的脸看着悻悻站着的杨九郎。

“偷偷摸摸的，要干嘛？”

杨九郎把卧室里的灯打开，笑着躺下来：“我来哄弟弟。”

张云雷的表情有些动容，仍然不想理他。杨九郎也不急，直接扳过他的脸，亲了过去。温温柔柔的吻让两个人滚进被子里，勾着对方的脖子交换着舌尖的香甜。

被子里乱动的人忽然停了下来，张云雷闷闷不乐地问杨九郎：“那纸条上，你的相亲对象好看吗？”

“没看清，不知道，我喜欢男人。”杨九郎把被子掀开，给自己喘息的机会也松开张云雷，“不是都答应了和你在一起的吗？”

“那你就是不去相亲了？”

“我要不去，我妈肯定不让。”杨九郎像是早有计划一样，他把床头柜上的手机拿过来，冲着张云雷晃了晃，“乖弟弟，陪哥哥演场戏。”

电话拨了出去，备注是老妈的号码，显示着它正在等待被接通。张云雷不解地皱紧眉头，看着杨九郎：“你到底要干嘛，玩什么把戏？”

杨九郎伏在他耳边道：“张云雷，请你干我。”

卧室的灯光是黄色的，暖光源。刚搬进来的时候杨九郎嫌弃过，卧室里的光线这么暗，为什么不装个白炽灯。张云雷翻了个白眼，说这也是护眼的。

现在杨九郎被张云雷压在身下干着，他的身子都是晃动的，连带着头顶上的灯也摇晃起来。暖黄光让他晕眩，闭上眼睛又像是在河流中顺流漂浮。

他两边鬓角上挂着点点的汗，仰着脖子咽着并不存在的口水。他的口腔发干，又在亲吻的时候分泌出那么些口水来。

枕头上还搁着电话，上面的通话记录显示着已经过了快半个小时。杨九郎从来没做过这么大胆的事情，他抱着张云雷，并没抑制自己痛快地发出声音来。

“你他妈给我快点。”

只要是有点经验的人都会听出电话这头的人在干什么事情。杨九郎的脸上挂着胜利的笑，这一场情事他和张云雷做得爽快又干脆，先不管听着电话的人是怎么样想的，杨九郎要自己痛快了才好。

谁让他们都不先来问问他的意见，问问他心里到底是怎么想的。挂掉了一个多小时的电话，杨九郎重新钻进张云雷的怀里，拿开他的手放到自己腰上。

“哥哥，你这是犯规。”张云雷挂着笑去亲杨九郎的唇，“你在利用我，跟你妈妈宣战。”

“你要是不喜欢这样，那我赶明儿就相亲去。”杨九郎仰着头迎合他，“你去把你撕碎的东西拼起来还给我。”

“那哪儿行，外面冷，我怕我冻感冒。”张云雷找着借口，把杨九郎抱得更紧，不让他动弹。

“饿吗，我想去吃点东西。”

且不管闹剧如何，总要先填饱肚子。杨九郎随便穿了件大裤衩就趿拉着拖鞋去厨房，他的脚踝露在外面，一开始还不觉得冷，冰箱门一打开凉气冲散开来惹得他打了个寒颤杨九郎才感觉到冷。

冰箱门被关上，张云雷悄无声息地走过来倒是吓了杨九郎一跳。手里的蛋糕差点落在地上，张云雷伸手帮他握好，接过来放在台子上。

“九郎，你想过你妈妈知道你给他直播床戏是什么后果吗？”张云雷都没想到这样的点子，他喜欢主动的杨九郎，他的那么点醋意被杨九郎的主动散去不少，他靠过去掐了掐杨九郎的屁股。

“哦，没想过。”杨九郎拉开抽屉拿出一个勺子来，挖了一口蛋糕先给张云雷送过去，他笑道，“其实我更在意的是，他们要是知道了，是你和我上的床，会不会更热闹。”

“你不是爱玩的主，”张云雷舔了舔在嘴角的奶油，看着杨九郎，“你妈妈让你去相亲，你不痛快了？”

“痛不痛快现在也痛快了。”杨九郎扒拉着蛋糕吃，“我还没见过我妈发火呢。”

一个并不是弟弟该做的动作让张云雷做出来了，他伸出手揉了揉杨九郎的头。张云雷不是很饿，出来也只是想陪着杨九郎吃东西。

吃甜的能让人心情好，可是杨九郎吃了很多的甜，也没觉得心情变得有多好。他低着头，也感受到了张云雷在揉着他的头。他不能够把头抬起来，他害怕一抬头眼泪就掉下来。

哪怕杨九郎掩藏得很好，挂掉电话的时候眼睛里的嘲弄也都被张云雷看在眼里。如果能够大哭一场就好了，把心里所有的不痛快全都倒出来，哭完一场就把那些忘得一干二净，好好地过日子。

电话在卧室里响了一遍又一遍，没有人去管它。张云雷陪着杨九郎在厨房里吃掉了一整块蛋糕，看着杨九郎把垃圾扔进垃圾桶里，又把勺子洗干净放回抽屉的消毒盒里。

做完这些动作，杨九郎咬着牙把自己眼里的眼泪憋回去，侧过头拍了拍张云雷挂着担忧的脸。

“这个蛋糕不好吃，一点也不甜，下次我们别买了，或者换一家买。”

一个结实又温柔的拥抱。杨九郎被弄得有些莫名其妙，他转过脸来看着张云雷的眼睛，奇怪道：“你今天是怎么了，我主动就这么让你不开心？”

“九郎，哭出来会好一点。”

弟弟拍着哥哥的后背安抚着哥哥，哥哥伸出手搂住了弟弟，但是不擅长流泪的哥哥咬着牙最终还是没能让眼泪流下来，灌进弟弟的衣领里去。

他还受得住，他的不愉快和委屈还不能够打垮他。杨九郎蹭了蹭张云雷的脸，小声地说了句话。

杨九郎说，谢谢你。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

一个电话张云雷被叫回了家里，他好久没有来过张家，一进门的时候竟然有了陌生的感觉。家里换了女主人，格局也都重新改造了一遍，张云雷像个外来客，站在玄关口不知道怎么下脚。

“明明是我自己的家。”张云雷冷笑，“可是我连怎么走进去都不知道。”

“用脚迈进来。”张云雷的爸爸开了一瓶红酒，看着年份就知道是价格昂贵的珍品，高脚酒杯递过来，作为一个父亲，他体贴地帮儿子醒了酒。

“你说吧，叫我过来是什么意思？”屋子里的女主人并不在家，一个温和的午后，窗外的树上还藏着会唱歌的鸟儿，张云雷把视线转到那高脚酒杯上，他晃了晃酒杯，“你新婚的妻子怎么不在家？”

“怕你尴尬，也怕你接受不了。”

如果真的怕尴尬，怕张云雷接受不了，那为什么结婚之前不来询问征求张云雷的意见？张云雷不屑地笑了：“我以为你不在乎我的感受。”

“你从没考虑过我的感受不是吗。”张云雷一口仰尽酒杯里的酒，他知道红酒不是这样品的，但是他现在只想要多喝一点，毕竟这样有钱的酒他暂时买不起。

有两滴酒从嘴角溢了出来，张云雷抬手把它擦掉了：“你要是考虑过我的感受，你离婚我就不会是最后一个知道的了，也不会等法律宣判我归你抚养了，我才知道我这辈子都要跟着你。”

张云雷不喜欢被宣判被选择。他在摆出的一条选择里另辟了一条道路，自己选了另一种可能。他为这种可能做出了许多牺牲，牺牲了自己的时间和精力，牺牲了自己能够逍遥快乐的青春。

唯一能够慰藉的是他不再需要依靠任何人，完全独立，做他想要做的事情。

“你恨我？”张云雷的爸爸嘴角抽搐了几下，看着张云雷。张云雷从来都没在他爸爸的眼中看到这样的神色，他恍惚中还看到了那眼神中的一丝愧疚。

愧疚，这种东西成年人的世界里怎么会有呢。

“以前也恨，可是现在觉得没必要了。”张云雷自己给自己倒了一杯酒，以前他恨比较多，可是杨九郎来了。

他的兴趣和精力全都转到了杨九郎身上，杨九郎的到来让他知道了原来这个世界上还有和他一样的人存在着。只不过张云雷比杨九郎更极端更决绝一点，脾气倔到不想依附于任何人，只靠他自己。

杨九郎到底比他温柔些，也懂得妥协。

“云雷......我和你妈妈的事，我只能对你说抱歉。”张云雷的爸爸按住了张云雷的肩膀用力地捏了捏，“但是离婚又不代表着没有资格再追求幸福对不对？”

“我希望你也是愿意我幸福的。”

张云雷没说话，静静地晃着杯子。他觉得一个人要幸福并不在于是谁给了祝福给了希望，幸福是自己的事情，哪怕是亲人、朋友都不能够保证因为有了美好的祝愿就能够得到一切的幸福。

幸福是要靠自己努力得来的，看开换来的。

“别想着跟我和解，那些伤痛是我自己熬出来的。是你们把我变成一个不能哭没资格哭的大人的。”张云雷摇了摇头，“但是还是我不恨你，也能和你平心静气地说话，这就是最好的结局了。”

哪怕是现在张云雷的爸爸依旧不能够明白张云雷心里到底想要的是什么，张云雷独自难过也不会表露出来了。他生日那天就已经下定决心了，他知道自己的父亲以后还会做更多看起来为他好但是并不能够让他开心的事情，但是他有杨九郎了。

有杨九郎就重新有了一切。他自己都没觉得自己能够这么喜欢杨九郎，说要在一起的玩笑从什么时候认真的他也不太确定。

也许是杨九郎迟迟不答应，为了他们的将来深思熟虑的间隙，也许是杨九郎并没对他设防每次都包容他的真心。杨九郎是最好的人了，他应该遇见张云雷。

家门被烦躁地撞开，突然嘈杂的声音让屋子里的两个人都回头看。这时候已经是傍晚了，除了归家的主人其他人并不会有谁能弄出这么大的阵仗来。

张云雷看了一眼自家的父亲：“她平常回家阵仗也这么大？”

倒真不像是平常温柔和顺的样子。张云雷站了起来，他不愿意在这里看着他们一起生活，只是他才站起来就看见推门而来的人竟然是杨九郎。

杨九郎很少有生气的时候，但他现在满脸的怒气。跟在他身后的是他的妈妈，一样的冷漠架势，两个人就像刚吵完架一样。

张云雷怎么也没想过他们四个人是以这样的方式聚在家里，这样的面面相觑。桌子上还摆着下午喝的酒，杨九郎兀自地走过去，直接给自己倒了一杯。

一大口喝完，杨九郎这才擦了擦嘴看向他妈妈：“我说了，我不同意。”

“你不同意什么，人家姑娘加了你微信和你聊天你都不陪她说话。好不容易今天我把你带出来了让你去和人家相亲，你是怎么做的，人家是个女孩子，你给人家女孩子留面子了吗？”

“我已经够留面子了。”杨九郎冷笑着开口，“妈，你儿子没有这么差，也没沦落到看见一个女的不问我喜欢还是不喜欢，就要把一切都定下来。”

“你甚至都没问过我的恋爱状态。”

“那你有对象了？”杨妈妈双手环胸，反问他。

“不就是安排了相亲对象九郎不喜欢吗，”张云雷按住了要讲话的杨九郎，按住了杨九郎那要脱口而出的话，“不喜欢就算了，强扭的瓜不甜。”

“老婆，你消消气。”张爸爸走过去拍了拍杨妈妈的后背，“孩子大了，九郎也不是不听话的孩子，他要真的不喜欢，别强迫他就是了。”

“可人家女孩条件多好，年纪也不大，长得也漂亮。工作什么都好，家里的状况和我们也是门当户对。我就不知道他有什么不满足。”

家世、样貌、门当户对，张云雷抓着杨九郎的手用了力，他的目光也都冷了下来，也不再给屋子里的人一点面子。杨九郎被一个大力拽过去走到门边的时候才发现张云雷竟然也生了气。

“让开。”张云雷没等他们动作，就直接撞开了那墙一样的肩膀，拉着杨九郎出了门。

等张云雷感觉到脚底冰凉他低下头才明白过来，他没有换鞋。杨九郎刚刚是带着怒气摔门进来的，鞋当然就没换，张云雷在张家待了很久，鞋子是早就换下来了。

“妈的。”张云雷咒骂着。那双鞋子还挺贵的，跟了他也蛮久年头的，再回头去要刚刚盛气凌人地拉着杨九郎走的气势就会被磨灭得荡然无存。

冲动果然是个魔鬼。

张云雷在小区里的长椅上坐下来，摸了摸脚面看着杨九郎：“你今天去相亲了？”

“我妈骗我去的。”杨九郎说完顿了顿，疑惑道，“你怎么在这儿？”

“我爸叫我来的。”

.........

真巧，杨九郎他妈妈骗杨九郎出去，正好张云雷的爸爸就叫了张云雷来家里聊天谈心。神他妈来谈心，神他妈来这里希望张云雷能够和他们和解。

“怪不得我妈一定要我出来，他们早就想好了计划，分别攻克。”杨九郎坐下来，低着头去摸了摸张云雷被冻得发冷颤抖着的脚，“要不要喝点酒？”

“想用酒来讨好我把你去相亲的事蒙混过去？”张云雷冷冷地哼了几声，也没有推开杨九郎。他挨着杨九郎靠过去，吸着鼻子道，“哥哥，我真有点冷了。”

“想喝酒就直接说。”杨九郎捏着他的脸甩过去，甩开两人的距离，他站起来蹲到张云雷的面前，“上来吧。”

“什么？”张云雷没想到杨九郎的动作，还是在很小的时候，他的爸爸对他做过这样的事情，背着他一路走回家去。现在杨九郎蹲在了他的面前，把后背给了他。

“我背你回家。”

晚上的风真凉，吹得杨九郎耳朵都红了。张云雷趴在杨九郎的背上，看见红红的耳朵心里的温柔从眼睛里跑了出来。

“九郎。”

“嗯？”杨九郎答得飞快，像是专门在等着张云雷和他讲话。

可是张云雷只是说：“九郎。”

“如果你是要在意相亲的事情，我和你道歉。我没想到我妈会骗我，我也没想到去了之后他们就要把事情定下来了。”

杨九郎没说他妈妈是怎样撮合他和相亲对象的，把他们丢进电影院里巴不得他们两个人在黑暗中干点什么才好。杨九郎躲过了相亲对象伸过来的手，却没躲过相亲对象趁他不注意贴过来的唇。

张云雷从杨九郎的身上下了来，他把杨九郎推到了墙边，托着他的后脑勺直接亲了上去，堵住了要说话的杨九郎的嘴巴。

“我不要你的道歉，你和我道歉干什么，哥哥？”

他刚刚做的最正确的事情就是按住了杨九郎，没让杨九郎把自己的恋爱状况说出口。虽然张云雷不介意，但这并不是和他们摊牌的好时机。

“你妈刚刚问你有没有对象，我以为你被气糊涂了直接说出来。”

“怎么，你怕了？”杨九郎冲他挑了挑眉。

“我才没那么怂......”

张云雷不讲道理地咬开他的唇，勾着杨九郎的舌头重新吻了上去。

他是心疼了。

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

07

两个人的情爱都憋着一股劲。

从张家出来两个人的情绪都不对劲，一回家张云雷就压着杨九郎在沙发上做了一回。杨九郎惋惜着沙发套被弄脏了不好洗做完就想要把沙发套拆下来丢进洗衣机里，张云雷一把拦住了他反扣住杨九郎的手。

“送去给别人洗就好了。”

“可是......”杨九郎还没有可是出来，张云雷重新捧起了他的脸送过去了一个吻。

这个吻里带着一点霸道，杨九郎的嘴巴直接被咬破，血味冲上头来杨九郎才推开张云雷。疼痛的感觉现在才来，杨九郎抬起头，看见张云雷用手抹掉了嘴巴上的血。

张云雷气他去相亲，明明知道杨九郎不是主动去的，但是张云雷这腔怨气还是想要发泄出去。他这个哥哥到底有什么样的魔力，让他只想要杨九郎看向他一个人。

明明都已经在一起了。

“哥哥......”张云雷撇着嘴委屈地看着杨九郎，常见的独居生活让他沉默着能够忍住一切，可是在杨九郎面前他只想要好好地当个弟弟，不断向哥哥撒娇。

现在他想要，想要哥哥答应他，顺从他。

杨九郎知道自己拒绝不了张云雷。他对这个弟弟一开始就带着一些疼爱，知道他在这个年纪里承受了很多意外的事情，生日那天张云雷红着眼睛的样子还在他的脑海中浮现。他咬了咬牙，直接勾着张云雷的脖子，闭上了眼睛。

他也想要发泄的，从前没和张云雷在一起他总是听话地服从，他不喜欢计较那些乱七八糟的事情，最后都是委屈了自己。直到他遇见了张云雷，找到了和他上床的发泄方式。

有时候杨九郎也是需要依靠着张云雷的。

张云雷亲着杨九郎的嘴往卧室里走，客厅沙发离卧室的距离不远，两个人不用看都能够找到那走了无数遍的路。卧室的门被带上，杨九郎被抵在了门板上，主动又快速地迎合着张云雷的吻。

大汗淋漓，杨九郎的主动让张云雷感觉到欢喜又激动。张云雷和他十指紧扣着，吻了好一阵子才分开和他头抵着头。

“九郎，相亲这事，你打算怎么办？”

“不怎么办，我想找个机会和我妈把这事儿给说了。”杨九郎平复着自己的气息，闭上眼勾住了张云雷的腿，“要是你那时候不拦我，也许我真的会说出来。”

“那，我和你的事你打算什么时候说？”张云雷的眼里多了一丝不悦，他明白杨九郎的妈妈并不知道他们这层关系，但是他要和杨九郎继续下去，这层关系迟早要说开。

有了第一次相亲就会有第二次，如果一直藏着掖着，张云雷只会收获更多的醋意，而杨九郎和他妈妈之间的摩擦也会加剧。如果可以，张云雷想陪着杨九郎一起把这事儿说开。

张云雷迫不及待地想要看自己的爸爸铁青的脸色也想要看杨九郎的妈妈那不敢相信惊诧的表情。那时候他会紧紧地握着杨九郎的手，举到头顶让他们看。

你看，重组家庭的好处就是白白给对方的儿子送了个对象。你们追求了想要的幸福，你们的儿子也找到了他们的幸福。那个时候，张云雷的爸爸和杨九郎的妈妈会祝福吗，还是会气急败坏地把他们分开。

张云雷做好了最坏的打算，也依旧品尝着暴风雨来临之前的平静。现在他要拉杨九郎入伙，让杨九郎和他一起来报复从来都没关心过他们的父母。

“你是在害怕吗，弟弟？”杨九郎笑着拍了拍张云雷的脸，他还没神气一会儿就被张云雷抓住腰直接顶了进去。润滑过的屁股眼被塞满，杨九郎被这突然的填满弄得脚趾蜷缩，嘴上依旧不饶。

“张云雷，你是不是特喜欢我？”

“我不喜欢你，我只是喜欢你的身体。”张云雷不承认，嘴硬地拨弄着杨九郎的胸口，把那红点弄得翘立起来，再张开嘴巴含住。

“那我就去相亲好了，和别的女生接吻，和她一起去看电影。牵她的手，也和她做着和你一样的事情。”杨九郎才刚说完胸口就一痛。张云雷竟然吮吸这那点柔软，牙齿刮过那点软肉，让杨九郎咬着牙想要推开却又舍不得。

还不是杨九郎自找的。本来就醋意极大的弟弟惩罚了口是心非的哥哥，顶得哥哥紧紧地抓着床单，把床单抓皱。

张云雷不喜欢杨九郎说这些话，哪怕是玩笑话也不可以。他怎么现在才遇见了杨九郎，他突然好嫉妒杨九郎的前任，那个外国男友。在国外的时光算是快乐自由不拘束的，不像他现在和杨九郎，要顾及着父母，还要被安排着相亲。

他们又在床上滚了好一阵子，抽屉里的计生用品被他们用掉了好几个。杨九郎的嘴本来就被张云雷咬破了，分开的时候有些肿，张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸笑着含唇舔了一会儿这才松开。

家里只有冰棒了，张云雷挑了一根自己喜欢的，撕开包装贴在杨九郎的唇上。说是给杨九郎消肿的，其实是张云雷想吃了。

化开的冰棒流着水从杨九郎的嘴角流下来，张云雷几乎是下意识地就凑过去吻住了杨九郎的嘴角。明明才刚接吻过，现在隔着冰棒的一个吻又让张云雷心里充满了快乐。

和心爱的人在一起总是这样细微的举动就能够得到满足。

两个人分享完一支冰棒已经是深夜了，杨九郎忍着困意去简单地洗漱了才重新躺回床上去。张云雷背靠着他，不知道在想些什么。

这是他半路捡到的弟弟，打打闹闹，玩笑着成为的恋人。这次相亲和妈妈的冷战让杨九郎意识到他和张云雷要走下去其实并不简单。他们还有很多的事情要去面对。

会害怕吗，有点，想要放弃吗，不会。杨九郎伸出手抱住了张云雷，两只手圈紧了他的腰，把脸贴在张云雷的后背上。

刚刚还凶狠着兴风作浪的人这时候倒是安静了下来，张云雷感觉到杨九郎的温度，转过身和他面对面抱着。他们很少有这样温馨的时刻，窗外的月色照进窗子里，照在他们的身上，他们只是对视着，就露出浅浅的笑。

“你笑什么？”张云雷问杨九郎。

“你管我笑什么。”杨九郎噘着嘴，在被窝里把张云雷的手握住，“我以前没想过和你在一起会是什么样子。我觉得肯定和之前相处的模式差不多吧，打打闹闹，我是包容你一些，你多帮着我横一点。”

“但我没想过我也会依靠着需要你。”

哥哥弟弟要相互扶持嘛。

张云雷空出另外一只手来捏了捏杨九郎的脸，他喜欢捏哥哥的脸。哥哥也不生气，还会配合着弟弟歪着脸去让他捏，自己只是眯着眼睛笑。

如果生活里没有那么多破事，能够这样笑着就好了。杨九郎不知道张云雷为什么突然抱住了自己，把脸埋进肩膀里。不一会儿杨九郎就感觉到肩膀湿了一大块。

“怎么了，你这是？”突然脆弱的张云雷让杨九郎手足无措，只是顺着他的后背亲了亲他的脑袋，“还哭了呢？”

“九郎，你为什么不会哭呢？”张云雷紧紧抱住杨九郎，蹭了蹭杨九郎的胸口，“其实很多事情，哭出来就好了。”

都说男儿有泪不轻弹，哭了丢人。从前他们也把这句话当作真理，可是当生活里的细微积累起来的苦一次又一次地磨灭了他们的性子，他们不得不低头。

谁也不知道第二天露出灿烂笑脸的人在一个人的晚上会怎么样的崩溃流着多少的眼泪。能笑是还能够庆幸的事情，而会哭则是一件幸运的事情。

可是杨九郎只会笑，只会把他的温柔露出来。

杨九郎搬过来就一直睡在张云雷的卧室，刚开始是不愿意向张云雷妥协，后来在一起了杨九郎想要再搬去客房也不太现实。张云雷为了打消杨九郎这个念想，直接把客房变成了储物间。大大小小的东西堆进去，杨九郎笑着问他要不要这么绝，张云雷说虎毒还不食子呢。

反正也做好了这个家只有他们两人住的准备，要那么多的房间干嘛。想要清晨起床一转身就能够抱到想要拥入怀中的人，睁开眼睛就能够亲到想要占为己有的人。

张云雷的手机屏幕亮起来的时候床上的人还睡着，前一天晚上的疯狂让两个人都睁不开眼睛，听到点细微的动静也假装听不到。杨九郎把张云雷的手机反扣在桌子上，根本就没看手机上发生过来的信息内容。

迷糊之中的烦躁让张云雷蹬开被子，直接钻进杨九郎的怀抱里：“谁的消息啊。”

“管他谁的呢。”杨九郎贴着张云雷的唇软乎乎地说道，“还早呢，睡觉。”

窗帘遮盖住了外面高高的太阳，张云雷的手机里躺着一条寥寥几行的短信。家常的问候，也是暴风雨来临前的最后一丝安宁。

云雷啊，你收拾收拾家里，等下我和你阿姨一起来看你。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

卧室里一片狼籍，地上全是凌乱的衣服，窗户没打开，屋子里全是暧昧的味道。床上躺着的两个人亲密异常，双腿交叠着缠在一起，身上的红痕怎么都遮掩不了。

这两个人不仅是身体上的亲密，在法律关系上更是哥哥弟弟的关系。

看到这一幕的杨九郎的妈妈除了震惊再想不到别的。他使劲地掐着张云雷爸爸的手臂，指着床上的人尖叫：“你看看，那是我儿子和你儿子。”

“他们滚到床上去了！”

一巴掌甩下来的时候杨九郎没有躲。他把张云雷护在了身后，脸上热辣辣的痛感这时候才传来，他咬着唇，尽量没让眼泪掉下来。

“你打他干什么？”张云雷当然不会给好脸色，他铁青着脸把杨九郎的脸扳过来看，白皙的皮肤上鲜红的五指印记，“因为什么，就因为他和我睡觉吗？”

没想到杨九郎喜欢男人还和张云雷在一起，睡在一起的事情是这样的方式被揭开。这样也好，一次性地把一切都说开，把所有的问题都摆到台面上来。

“是我先勾搭他的。”张云雷按住了杨九郎的手，上前去把杨九郎护在了身后。眼前的两个人脸色越是铁青张云雷越是高兴，“怎么样，是不是很刺激？”

再婚的对象直接成了亲家，在他们只顾着追求自己幸福的同时，本来应该兄弟相称的两个人在一起了。还是弟弟勾搭的哥哥，哥哥也就这样任由着弟弟胡闹。

“张云雷，你怎么能这样做呢，九郎是你哥哥。”张云雷的爸爸顺着杨九郎妈妈的后背，先上来教训了张云雷，“你这是胡闹，完全就是胡闹！”

“你们在一起就是追求幸福，我和杨九郎在一起就是胡闹吗？”张云雷并不知悔改，他没觉得自己做错了。他感觉到杨九郎在颤抖，他都不敢回头看杨九郎。他害怕一回头就看见杨九郎的泪水。

“不行，就是不行！”

如果张云雷和杨九郎在一起了，他们算什么。结婚证领了，蜜月也度了，结果他们的两个孩子在一起了，还滚了床单。要他们怎么办，离婚吗？

谁家的孩子谁管，杨九郎的妈妈实在觉得自己的儿子太过丢人。她没想到自己的儿子竟然喜欢男人，她为了自己的梦儿子能够结婚成家，她还安排了相亲。虽然失败了，但是她也没觉得自己的儿子能是个喜欢男人的主。

“杨九郎，”她好不容易才收敛了怒火，看着自己的儿子，像是抓住了最后一根稻草，“你告诉妈妈，张云雷说的都是真的吗，你喜欢男人，你喜欢张云雷。”

“是，我喜欢他。一个巴掌拍不响，当我和他睡了的那天起我就什么都想好了。”杨九郎还想要继续说下去，就被他妈妈直接拉过去，他的后背承受着他妈妈的打，一下又一下。

责骂声和哭声传入耳朵里。杨九郎就那么站着，听着张云雷的父亲过来拉架的声音，听见张云雷恼怒地推开他们想要把自己拉在身后的坚持。

他妈妈在哭诉，痛恨自己为什么要把杨九郎送到国外去。什么都没学好，只学会了他们的肮脏不堪。前段时间杨九郎还是他们口中的好儿子，这时候却被说得一文不值。

为什么，为什么送他去国外，杨九郎自己也很想知道。他为什么不能自己做决定，为什么现在还要来责怪他。一切的选择都是他们做的，现在责怪的却是杨九郎。

听从和妥协到底有什么用，顺从了他们的心思也没见他们多夸赞和表扬。让杨九郎想想，他是为什么到国外去的，是当时杨九郎的妈妈想要离婚。他们不想让杨九郎的学业受到影响，也是害怕照顾杨九郎的事情会落在自己的头上。

把杨九郎丢到国外去就像甩开了一个包袱。扔掉了这沉重的包袱他们过得比谁都快乐，没有人关心杨九郎，甚至一个电话都没有。杨九郎的叛逆就是那时候开始的，喝酒泡吧，遇见了后来和别人上床的初恋。

太荒唐了，杨九郎闭上眼睛，脑海中只有一个念想。把那些疯狂的拉扯全都推开，也把他这些年开始因为顺从换来的牵绊全都扯开。

“是，我是学坏了，我在国外就有了男朋友。我在国外的时候你有担心过我吗，我是死是活，你都知道吗？你唯一一次和我打电话就是告诉我你要结婚了，要我去出席你的婚礼。你考虑过我想不想去了吗！”

茶几上的花瓶被争执中打碎了。一场争吵在这个时候安静了下来，杨九郎只顾着发泄怒火，根本没有注意到他踩到了碎玻璃。

疼痛从脚心传来，委屈和难过翻涌出来，他的鼻头一酸，眼泪就要掉下来。他哭了，他第一次这样放声大哭，在自己母亲面前，在张云雷的父亲面前，在张云雷面前。

血从杨九郎的脚底流出来，这场争吵因为杨九郎的流血终于停歇了下来。杨九郎的妈妈甩着脸就走了，张云雷的爸爸跟了上去，家里又恢复了平静，只有张云雷和杨九郎两个人。

张云雷去取了药箱，他把杨九郎扶到沙发上坐着，把他的脚抬起来放在自己的腿上，认真地帮他清理着伤口。他没讲话，屋子里都是杨九郎小声的抽泣和药箱里的工具碰撞的声音。

“不能沾水，这几天要我帮你洗澡了。”张云雷绑完绷带后才挨着杨九郎坐过去。他想要开点玩笑来缓和气氛，但是杨九郎在他靠过来的那一刻直接抱住了张云雷。

杨九郎两条手臂勾紧了张云雷，蹭着张云雷的脸让张云雷感受到自己的呜咽。张云雷说的是对的，强忍着只会让自己崩溃，哭出来，有什么事情哭出来就好了。

大哭一场虽然不能解决什么问题，最起码能够把那些委屈都释放出来。那些他该承受的不该承受的，那些他受了委屈的，全都在这一刻哭出来。

张云雷没有劝，只是抱着他，去亲杨九郎脸上一切能亲到的地方。耳垂、两边的鬓发，张云雷摸了摸杨九郎肿起来的脸，直接起身压倒了杨九郎。

那一巴掌的愤怒让张云雷心疼，明明他也应该来承受这一巴掌的，可是他被杨九郎护在了身后。

“哥哥。”张云雷每亲一下杨九郎就喊一声哥哥，他是心甘情愿的，不带半点嘲笑和讽刺的，认认真真地喊杨九郎哥哥。

身下的人哪里还有哥哥的样子，鼻涕都哭出来了眼睛也都肿着，也觉得自己丢了人用他那好看的手指捂住半边脸。他够到了抽纸，擤了两下鼻涕把纸扔到了地上。

“哥哥。”

“我没事儿了。”杨九郎撇过脸不看他，只是蹭着张云雷的肩膀，“我哭一会就好了，你别嫌弃我眼泪多，我还流鼻涕了。”

“我不嫌弃你。”张云雷低着眉看着杨九郎的唇，他啄了两下，把杨九郎从自己的怀里捞出来，“哥哥，你别害怕，我不离开你，你也不要离开我。我爸和你妈他们怎么想的不重要，你是要和我过日子的。”

张云雷没听到杨九郎的立刻回答，杨九郎只是双手抱紧了张云雷的腰，撇着嘴把脸埋进张云雷的肩膀里。

不一会张云雷听到了杨九郎一声细微的“嗯”。

一个字就戳中了张云雷的心脏，敲打着张云雷的心房，让张云雷想要去好好地亲一亲杨九郎。他的哥哥啊，如果不是遇到他，自己还要默默忍受顺从多久啊，一辈子吗？

“张云雷，我的脸好疼啊。”

杨九郎不常撒娇，或者说端着哥哥的架子不常跟张云雷撒娇。刚来张云雷家的时候还保留着自己的敏感，洗澡放音乐，总以为家里是一个人。他习惯了一个人处理好任何事情，也隐藏着自己的害怕和恐慌。但是张云雷慢慢走进了他的生活，感化了他。

对着自己的弟弟撒娇这种事情，他尝过一次甜头就想要试第二次。他知道张云雷吃他这套，也是想逗张云雷，让张云雷别再为自己担心。

“真的很痛啊，家里有没有冰块，可以消肿的。”

“活该，疼死你才好。”张云雷一边说话一边站起来去冰箱里找冰块。张云雷又想起了他和杨九郎的冰棒之吻，看着冰箱里排排躺好的冰棒，又想要拿起来，但是他想到了杨九郎的脸不是开玩笑的。

乖乖拿了冰块，用布包着扎在一块。杨九郎这半边脸，有生理上的疼痛也有心理上的难受。这是杨九郎成年之后挨的第一顿打，这一打也把这么多年来杨九郎精心伪装的顺从的面具打了下来。

“张云雷，”杨九郎把头歪着靠在张云雷的肩膀上，“你说他们现在在干嘛，会不会在骂我们。”

“那就让他们骂，我们虚心接受，坚决不改。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

09

我希望你也是愿意我幸福的。

张云雷现在把这句话原封不动地还给了自己的父亲，真是讽刺啊，也算是以彼之道还之彼身。张云雷父亲的再次到访杨九郎的妈妈没有跟来，张云雷依旧客客气气地请了自己的父亲进来，也给他倒了一点酒。

酒是杨九郎前几天买的，张云雷已经戒了酒，家里不该出现这些东西。但是前几天晚上两人睡不着，杨九郎问他，怎么还没有人来找他们谈话。

“不然你买点酒吧，在家里备着。哪天你爸爸来了，你也有好和他对峙的资本。”

张云雷没想花这个钱，他把腿脚都攀在杨九郎的身上诉着苦：“我上次鞋都扔他们家里去了，这个本还没赚回来呢，我还给他再买酒？”

“我给你买，上次那鞋子我不是给你买了双一样的吗？”杨九郎哄着张云雷，“你想想啊，买了酒你也能喝，想不想喝？”

于是就有了张云雷手里的这瓶酒，张云雷像个大人一样优雅地给自己的父亲倒了杯酒，静静地看着他。在张云雷说完那句话之后，自己父亲的脸色就挂了下来。

“我知道九郎是懂事的孩子。”话题一开始就用了杨九郎作为借口，“你们如果真的在一起，那我就要和他妈妈离婚。”

“我可没逼着你们离婚。”张云雷打断了父亲的话，语气都是冰冷，“你们依旧可以在一起。我和九郎过我们自己的日子。就像以前一样，我们互不干涉。”

为什么能够和杨九郎走到一起，还不是因为两个人的相互取暖。杨九郎给了张云雷哥哥一样的关怀，而张云雷给了杨九郎发泄生活的勇气。没遇到彼此之前，他们都觉得自己是这个世界上最孤单的存在，少了父母的关心，戴上倔强坚强的面具。

直到他们相遇，如果张云雷离开杨九郎，结果和杨九郎离开张云雷是一样的。他们不会再用心地去寻找契合自己心灵的另一半，他们还会永远带着面具生活，不愿意把真心的自己露出来。

不会再去爱人，也不会再把自己的温柔表现出来。没有人生下来就是铁石心肠，还不都是受过了大大小小的伤。

“给您举个例子吧，在我一个人出去闯荡的时候，我染上了烟酒，你对我说过了千百次，我都没有理过你。可是因为杨九郎，我就把这些都给戒了。杨九郎能做到，您能做到吗？我和九郎在一起，是为了想要过更好的生活，对于你们没能给我们的，那些缺失的爱，我们不在乎了。我们不要了。”

“如果做不到和解，真的我们也别为难彼此了，爸爸。”

这是张云雷隔了好久再一次喊他爸爸，上一次是什么时候，还是在张云雷的爸爸没离婚的时候，现在张云雷为了能够和杨九郎在一起，再一次喊了这个称谓。

在别人眼里，这一声称谓真的没什么大不了。但是在张云雷心里，这是他斤斤计较，最在乎和看重的一点。说他这样不好吧，可是张云雷就是如此，他不会改，只会倔强又固执地计较着这些小事。

而这些小事累积起来，就能够压垮一个人。

杨九郎下班回到家的时候张云雷在客厅里等他。桌子上只摆了一个酒杯，酒瓶里的酒还剩下很多，杨九郎换了鞋把酒收起来，洗完杯子才问张云雷：“你爸爸来过了？”

“来过了。”张云雷啃着手里的桃子，目不转睛地看着在厨房里忙活着的杨九郎，“他坐了一会儿就走了。”

“你没喝酒？”杨九郎洗了洗手走过来，“怎么只有一个杯子。”

“我戒酒了呀，”张云雷给他递了张纸，毫不客气地把自己的腿翘在杨九郎身上，“我是不是很听话，有没有奖励？”

“这是你该做的。”杨九郎没把张云雷的腿给打下去，反而帮他按摩着，“你们说什么了？”

杨九郎知道张云雷的爸爸专门挑自己上班时间来，就是不想和自己对上。那么多所有的问题都交给张云雷，杨九郎只需要跟张云雷交流。

“没说什么，也没改变什么。”就像他们所预料的那样，他们做好了所有的打算：家人的暴怒、连番的轰炸、歇斯底里的断绝关系。

他们想过了很多种结局，可都没有想过要分开。

晚间吃饭的时候张云雷想起杨九郎刚搬进来的，两个人上完床谁也没理谁地面对着面吃饭，连碗筷还都要分谁来洗。那时候张云雷真的要求了好多次，让杨九郎跟自己在一起，现在想想两个人当初滚到一张床上去，就注定了他们要在一起。

他们找到了彼此。

吃完饭杨九郎自己把碗筷洗了，张云雷虽然没动手，倒是陪在一边吃着水果。他在等杨九郎，等着和杨九郎一起洗澡。

这是他们在一起之后张云雷最喜欢缠着杨九郎做的事情，他知道杨九郎脸皮薄，也铁了心地想要把杨九郎的脸皮练得厚一点。杨九郎抗体过，可是张云雷每次都拿杨九郎之前为了让张云雷戒烟酒拉着张云雷一起洗澡的事情当把柄，几番抗拒之下杨九郎就习惯了。

不就是哥哥弟弟洗澡吗，都吃过见过了，谁怕谁。

温度调到适中，杨九郎的皮肤在淋浴之下显得白皙透红。张云雷喜欢贴着他，穿过水汽紧紧地抱着杨九郎。这时候杨九郎就会拍着张云雷的屁股，让他乖乖站好。

调皮又机灵的弟弟怎么可能乖乖站好，他总是在后面贴着哥哥的身体，借着那么点润滑剂直接撞进哥哥的屁股里。正在洗头的哥哥眼睛都睁不开，被弟弟干到窗边，勉强扶着瓷砖发出呜咽的声音。

“张云雷，你差不多可以了啊。”连洗头都不让人好好洗，杨九郎只能加快了洗头的动作，随便冲一冲。一起洗澡不过就是想要这种效果，杨九郎咬着牙把屁股抬起来，故意夹紧来刁难张云雷。

换来的会是更加猛烈的顶撞和张云雷往前面伸去的手。杨九郎受不了这样的刺激，尤其是在水流之下，所有的感官好像都被放大，他能更明晰地感觉到自己和张云雷的亲密。

他的弟弟就站在他的身后把他的前面弄得流水，后面的洞口又紧紧地吸着进进出出的东西。杨九郎什么都抓不住，他只是想要转过头，用手捏着张云雷的下巴，想要和张云雷接吻。

张云雷太会了，杨九郎都不知道张云雷是被憋得太久了还是真的因为年轻气盛，到底最后幸福的也是杨九郎。两个人洗完澡就像是打完一场架一样，再回到床上也一定要相拥而睡，聊着一些有的没的。

“你会恨你妈妈吗？”张云雷捏着杨九郎的耳朵，看着杨九郎已经恢复平常的脸颊，“到底那一巴掌不仅仅是打在脸上的，心里也是不好受的吧？”

“那你恨你爸爸吗？”杨九郎歪着头反问他，“其实我觉得没有多恨，他们错过我们太多的生活了，那些错过累积起来一点点压迫着我们。”

很多事情不就都这样，他们会在你的心上留下一道疤，你不会再去计较了，但是你会永远记得。这些疤痕是要跟着你过一辈子的，你能拿出来欣赏抚摸，却永远除不掉。

不恨是放下，记得是经历。

“九郎，我们找个时间去国外把证给领了吧。”张云雷俯下身亲了亲杨九郎的唇，“我们就只需要彼此。”

“我觉得你说的话是对的，自从那次崩溃大哭开始，我好像什么都看开了。”杨九郎认真道，“虽然以后我可能还会因为别人的事情心软，也会因为他们的言行而流泪，反正哭出来就好了。”

“张云雷，到时候，你一定也要陪在我身边，静静等我哭完可以吗？”

“放心吧。”

登机前，杨九郎思索再三，还是决定和自己的妈妈发条信息。他不是记仇的人，但是他也不会委屈自己妥协退让。

“我和张云雷去国外领证去了，怕你再想拆散我们，所以提前来告知你们一声。”

杨九郎发完短信就准备把手机锁屏，但是没过一分钟，手机又亮了起来。

“那晚你和我打电话，你是和张云雷在一起是吧。”

看着消息，杨九郎飞快地打出了一个“是。”

那头没了消息，应该还是接受不了杨九郎和张云雷在一起的事实。杨九郎不再等了，他直接调到了飞行模式，跟着张云雷上了飞机。

年轻一代解决事情总是干脆利落，把所有想要的都摊开来，找一个最后折中的办法。而上一代人解决问题总是要带着一种说理的心情，让你懂得他们的艰辛和不易，说到底就是要你身心都理解他们的难处。

有些事情是不能后退，不能相让的。如果和解不了，那就干脆不要和解了。

等下了飞机在酒店收拾完，杨九郎调回手机的模式才收到自己妈妈的短信。

我不能接受你喜欢男人，也不能接受你喜欢张云雷。

但我是不会为了你离婚的。

张云雷在旁边看着这条短信，不自主地笑了笑，他把杨九郎的手机抽出来，随手打了一行字回去就把手机丢还给了杨九郎。

那句话有些熟悉，杨九郎像是在哪听过。好像是张云雷爸爸说过的那句话：我希望你也是愿意我幸福的。

杨九郎发现他这个弟弟，有时候真的是很记仇还腹黑，但是他喜欢。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

杨九郎是被亲醒的。湿润的舌头钻进他的嘴巴里把他的口水都快要弄了出来，上下滚动的喉结让杨九郎口干舌燥。觉是不能好好睡得了，因为一只手伸进了他的裤裆里来回地揉捏着。

都是他这个弟弟。

两条腿一并，杨九郎把张云雷的手给夹住，勾着张云雷的脖子把人搂进怀里。一个甜甜的早安吻持续了几十秒才松开。

“早。”张云雷看起来心情不错的样子，早安吻结束了还要伏在杨九郎耳边亲着他的耳朵和脸颊。他的手不安分地搅动着，男生最知道他们的身体哪些地方是敏感的，张云雷随便一拨弄，杨九郎的欲望就高高翘立。

“别闹了，我还想再睡一会儿。”

杨九郎的抗议并没有用，张云雷几句哥哥就让杨九郎投了降，半睡半醒之中就和张云雷来了一发。后来发生了什么杨九郎全是懵的，骨架懒散的杨九郎把剩下的事情都丢给了张云雷。他感觉到张云雷用温热的毛巾擦着他的下半身，帮他把那些黏腻全都擦干净。

常见的晨间运动做完，杨九郎赖着不想起。在国外的日子是惬意不受拘束的，也偶尔会让杨九郎想起来曾经的留学生涯。

只是等他穿着拖鞋趿拉着出卧室的时候，等在餐桌上的是简单随意的早饭。张云雷翘着二郎腿在等他，和从前留学时候的生活像又不像，那时候可没有人在等着他一起吃早饭。

“今天干什么？”张云雷出国之前和杨九郎保证，说一切行程都有张云雷来安排。杨九郎怀着疑惑的目光，不信他但是也被张云雷说服了，“张导游要是安排不好，我不满意就不跟你去领证了。”

“你敢，”张云雷凑过去偷亲了他一口，这才把身子坐正，“你会满意的，哥哥。”

其实在国外和国内并没什么区别，没有了在乎和喜欢的人，在哪里都一样生活。杨九郎看着不懂英文连地方都找不到的张云雷，只是笑着跟在他的身后，不急不躁地走着。

好不容易才到了吃饭的地点，杨九郎顺着张云雷坐下来，帮着点完了餐。做完这一系列的动作杨九郎才注意到鼓着腮帮子的张云雷。

“怎么了？”

“国外不好，我他妈再也不来了。”

还是在生气着自己找不到路，没办法给杨九郎惊喜。越是相处久了，杨九郎越是能抓到张云雷的脾气，这时候就应该好好地拍着张云雷的手，告诉他不止他一个人找不到路的。杨九郎刚来国外的时候也时常迷路，终究是异国他乡，再说了，还有杨九郎呢。

但是杨九郎没想到张云雷会来了这么一句：“九郎，当初你一个人在国外无依无靠的时候，肯定不好过吧。”

“还好，过不过得去，都过去了。”杨九郎勾着嘴角，把自己切好的牛排递给了张云雷，自己再去安安静静地切着另一份。

世间上有种感情，是比相爱还要难得的。张云雷懂杨九郎，杨九郎也敞开着心扉去懂得张云雷。相互懂得，就很难得。

吃完饭张云雷和杨九郎沿着街道走了很久，他们手牵着手，在人群的目光之下都没有松开手。这里的目光都很友善，所有人都可以做自己喜欢和想做的事情。

提议来街角公园是张云雷安排的行程，因为这里有一个许愿池。杨九郎笑着打趣张云雷怎么信这种东西，然而张云雷把手机举到杨九郎面前，指着那宣传照片下面的一句宣传语给杨九郎看。

给世间都能心如所愿的情侣。

不是迷信，是情侣两个字太亮眼了。杨九郎低着头翻了翻零钱包里的硬币，掏出两块来给了一块给张云雷。这种浪费钱的事情，张云雷不常做，哪怕是浪费杨九郎的钱。

张云雷许完愿睁开眼睛，歪着头看着还闭着眼睛许愿的杨九郎。杨九郎像是有许不完的愿望，双手合十很虔诚的样子。认真的男人最帅了，张云雷现在认同这句话。

他只许了一个愿望，希望他和杨九郎两个人好好的，一直走下去。他看着杨九郎睁开眼睛，背过身去把硬币丢进池里，也跟着把硬币丢进去。

“许了什么愿望？”

“说出来就不灵了。”杨九郎摇了摇头，笑道，“但是你放心，我的愿望都和你有关。张云雷，我希望我们都好好的。”

“巧了不是，我也许了这个愿望，我就许了这个愿望。”

来来往往的行人和欢笑声传入他们的耳朵里，硬币被丢进池子里发出清脆的声音，杨九郎就在这样的场景之下和张云雷接吻。杨九郎完全是主动地，像个哥哥一样把弟弟搂进怀里，阳光洒落在他们的身上，把他们包围在温暖之中。

当然，这个弟弟在晚上会变成狼，把哥哥吃掉。

杨九郎很喜欢张云雷给自己安排的两人时光，他们在国外没准备待多久，只是打算领完证就回去。领证那天也算是正日子，杨九郎主动提出了要自己安排张云雷那天的穿着。

张云雷很不满意地靠着墙，看着给自己挑选衣服的杨九郎，板着脸开口：“我现在怀疑你是质疑我的衣品。”

“不用怀疑，我就是。”杨九郎拿着一件白衬衫对着张云雷试了试，满意地把衬衫丢给他，“你今天要是穿你那双红鞋子，我就直接跑路。”

“红鞋子多喜庆啊。”张云雷试图辩驳，但是他看见杨九郎的脸色，还是把自己的话憋了回去。大男人能屈能伸，杨九郎在床上已经足够听话了，在平常穿衣上听一听哥哥也是个不错的选择。

杨九郎自己也换了一身西装。哥哥弟弟终于穿上了最正式的西装成为了对方的另一半，拿了结婚证的人一进到车里就甩了结婚证。张云雷的唇直接贴了过来，杨九郎着张云雷的下巴，勾着他的脖子加深了这个吻。

哪怕没有父母的同意和接受，他们也这样私定了终身，把剩下来的人生都交给了对方。

“不能反悔了。”

“不反悔。”

两个人去了教堂，这是杨九郎之前说好的。他们不会举办婚礼，所以来教堂感受一下结婚的感觉。他们像两个婚礼迟到的宾客，在大门没有关上之前偷偷溜进去在最后一排坐下来。

站在教堂中央的是一对璧人。小花童走了一路向着周围的宾客撒着花瓣，偌大的教堂里充满着欢乐与美好。牧师抱着书，把新郎和新娘两个人的手交叠到一起，询问他们双方是否结成夫妻。

“无论贫穷富贵，无论健康疾病，无论人生的顺境逆境，在对方需要你的时候，你能不离不弃地陪在他的身边吗？”

说完我愿意的时候，张云雷紧紧地握住了杨九郎的手。那双修长好看的手指上并没有什么饰品，空空荡荡的好像少了些什么。

对于刚领了证的人来说。

杨九郎也是在看到新娘新郎交换婚戒的时候才想起来他和张九龄还都没有求过婚呢，连戒指都没有就在一起了。杨九郎看了一眼张云雷，抽出手来向着张云雷晃了晃。

“怎么了？”张云雷不解地看着他。

“你是不是少了我点什么？”

少了戒指。张云雷把手伸进裤兜里摸了摸，他摸到了硬硬的盒子才感觉到心安。杨九郎不知道自己其实偷偷买了戒指，而张云雷正准备给杨九郎一个惊喜。

教堂里的新人在牧师的恭喜下，在父母的祝福中拖着漂亮好看的裙摆，捧着捧花走出教堂。被祝福的新人是幸运的，不像他们。

杨九郎看着新人，心里会冒出一丝丝的苦涩，但是这种苦涩转瞬即逝，好在身边有张云雷陪着。婚礼结束了，杨九郎坐在长长的椅子上回味了一阵才要拉着张云雷走。

“现在整个教堂只剩下我们两个人了。”张云雷按住了杨九郎的手，“九郎，想不想玩角色扮演？”

站在教堂中央杨九郎才明白张云雷角色扮演是什么意思。他站在了张云雷的对面，仿佛自己就是正在举办婚礼的新郎。他觉得张云雷是这样的好看，浑身都散发着光，而他是拥有这道光的主人。

“亲爱的九郎，你愿意和站在你面前的人结成姻缘吗，无论贫穷还是富有，健康或者疾病，还是逆境或者顺境，你都愿意陪在张云雷身边吗？”

张云雷在杨九郎的错愕之中单膝跪了下来，不知道张云雷是从哪里变出来的戒指。杨九郎咬着唇，看着自己的弟弟抬起头来用期盼的眼神看着他，也像是在请求他。

求自己答应。

而他和张云雷已经有过最亲密的接触，最脸红的相拥，现在张云雷要送他一枚戒指，绑住杨九郎的一生。不管这段爱情里，有没有父母的祝福，有没有他人的理解，只要他们懂得彼此就好。

泪水是忍不住的，杨九郎走上前去，伸出手来让张云雷帮自己把戒指戴上。他把张云雷拉起来，在这个偌大的教堂里抱住张云雷，把激动和感激的泪水全都灌进张云雷的脖子里。

“谢谢你，只要是你，被不被祝福也没什么关系。世间有多种牵绊，只要我们在一起。”杨九郎抱紧张云雷，手收紧放在他的腰上，“等回去了，我把给你的戒指补上，我再向你求一次婚就圆满了。”

“我们不需要任何人，除了彼此。”

相互求婚的浪漫，张云雷顺了顺杨九郎的后背，勾着嘴角答应了杨九郎的一切。他知道杨九郎看到新人被长辈祝福心里的滋味，他们也许永远得不到这样的祝福和理解，但也许会有这么一天，你会迎来迟到的和解和理解。这一天也许会来，也许不会来，你只能等。

人生就是这样，不一定十全十美，但是你拥有的，一定是最好的。

“对了，九郎，刚刚的证词里，我还有一句话没说完。我还要说给你听的。”

“是什么？”

“世间的事情没什么大不了的。如果坚持不下去的话，哭出来就好了。”张云雷笑着亲掉了杨九郎的眼泪，重新抱住杨九郎。

tbc


End file.
